


Whoosh!

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = Vision!verse, Firestorm “flying” down the hallway (courtesy of Roddy) while being chased by Blaze and Gauge





	Whoosh!

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Vision, Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters:** Cyclonus, Rodimus,  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

Cyclonus stepped back to the side of the hall. "Prime," he greeted with a nod, struggling against the urge which wanted to tug his mouth into a smile.

He failed.

"Hi, Cyc! Whooooooosh~" Rodimus said and swept a squealing Firestorm in a dive as the sparkling 'flew' by.

Equally adorable in Cyclonus' estimation were the two other sparklings doing their best to crawl at top speed along behind Rodimus- who was keeping his steps small while still managing to make Firestorm's flight exciting. All three had settled into their frames quite well, and while there had been no doubt about Firestorm being a Seeker, it was now easy to see that both Blaze and Gauge were going to take after their carriers' sleek speedster frames.

Cyclonus watched in amusement, his spark feeling warm and content, until all four were out of sight before continuing on to his own duties.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
